


Метеорология ни при чем

by Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mini, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайные встречи неслучайны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метеорология ни при чем

В Токио дождь. Тацуя натягивает на голову ворот куртки и хрипит в трубку:   
— Нет, Тайга. — Челка липнет к виску, забивает динамик. Тацуя перекладывает телефон к другому уху. — Нет, я не опоздаю.   
Льет так, будто кто-то поднял весь чертов Тихий океан и опрокинул над Хонсю. На здоровенном уличном экране маленькая зеленая Япония испещрена маленькими тучами. Они ползут по островам, сбиваются над Токио в овечью отару.   
Тацуя ненавидит дождь. В холода у него ноет сломанное в детстве запястье. В Аките холода стоят с сентября по май, а ненормальные японцы даже не топят в домах. Голоногие школьницы с синими коленками, прилизанные саларимэны в костюмах и домохозяйки в тонких пальтишках хрустят снегом под ногами и стоически трясутся на остановках. У всех — одинаковые красные носы. С сентября по май вся Япония простужена, чихает, кашляет, заражает других, выздоравливает и снова заболевает в бесконечной гриппозно-микробной оргии. Маски не очень-то спасают, когда трое соседей в поезде роняют сопли тебе на плечо.   
Тацуя ненавидит болеть. Все, что могут сказать здешние врачи — «полощите горло теплой водой».  
Пожалуй, можно сказать, что Тацуя ненавидит Японию. Здесь есть куча хороших людей, которые дороги ему, но сама страна — определенно не в его вкусе.  
Мимо проползают желтые, рыжие и зеленые такси, леденцово блестят мокрыми бортами, внутри — серые напряженные лица пассажиров. Бесконечный конвейер опаздывающих людей едва тащится.   
Приземистая громада аэропорта глотает их вместе с тяжелыми чемоданами — одного за другим.   
Прогноз погоды на экране сменяется спокойной женской улыбкой. Она что-то рекламирует, Тацуя не успевает разглядеть, потому что аэропорт проглатывает и его. Билет в заднем кармане жжет кожу даже сквозь ткань. Еще сорок минут, и Тацую уже не будет волновать, дождь ли в Токио, снег или разверзлись врата ада.   
В Лос-Анджелесе солнечно, плюс двадцать шесть.   
Его Калифорния ждет.   
В человека с чемоданом Тацуя врезается плечом, он уверен, да он, черт возьми, на суде под присягой готов подтвердить, что чемодан сам кинулся ему в ноги.   
— Простите, — говорит человек. У него мягкий, смутно знакомый голос из какого-то давно забытого сна — он словно гладит Тацую против шерсти. Вся спина в мурашках от одного этого слова. Прежде чем поднять глаза, Тацуя уже знает, что прозвучит дальше. — Тацуя?   
Шузо здорово изменился за три года. Вытянулся, оброс, обзавелся калифорнийским прищуром и таким же акцентом. От него пахнет солнцем — неуместно и жарко. Тацуя отступает на шаг. И еще.  
По-детски хочется сделать вид, что не узнает его.   
Регистрация уже наверняка заканчивается.  
— Ниджимура-кун, — говорит Тацуя. Лицо Шузо не меняется, только чуть вздергивается верхняя губа. — Давно не виделись. Как дела?  
Тацуя вымеряет свой голос на ювелирных весах: капля дружелюбия, чуть-чуть вежливого внимания, немного радостного оживления. Мокрые волосы липнут ко лбу, Тацуя отбрасывает их на макушку и улыбается. Это ему чертовски хорошо удается. Люди ведутся.  
— Неплохо, — отвечает Шузо, совершенно по-американски растягивая гласные, но смотрит все так же хмуро. Вот его Калифония, похоже, так и не научила улыбаться. Да что там, даже в аду не смогли бы переделать Ниджимуру Шузо. — Вернулся вот. Отец хочет, чтобы я поступал в Тодай.   
Тацуя смотрит на него и силится угадать, хочет ли Шузо спросить что-то вроде: «Почему ты перестал писать мне, Тацуя?» Хочется ли ему самому спросить, почему контакт Шузо в скайпе оставался мертвым последние два года?  
— Как он?   
— Теперь уже вполне здоров. Для его возраста.   
Как будто все эти незаданные вопросы имеют значение спустя столько времени. Они даже не друзья, так — случайные знакомые. Тацуя отводит глаза, без челки он чувствует себя чертовски беззащитным. Ему кажется, что так каждую его мысль легко прочитать. Все наружу: и его тревожное напряжение от этой чертовой случайной встречи, и весь его вдруг вспомнившийся застарелый испуг.   
Два года назад Тацуя набрал в окошке чата: «Ты мне нравишься, Шу». Набрал — и тут же стер, чувствуя, как горят кончики пальцев, как лихорадочный жар ввинчивается прямо в грудину. Второе сообщение получилось короче: «До завтра».   
Он не написал ни назавтра, ни через неделю, ни через месяц.   
Шузо не писал тоже.   
— А ты чего здесь? — он смотрит все так же серьезно и спокойно. В уголке глаза отражается холодный отсвет люминесцентной лампы. Глядя в этот маленький блик, Тацуя всем телом чувствует, как заболевает. — Встречаешь кого-то?  
— Улетаю, — говорит он. — Я отправил документы в Стэнфорд, и они предложили мне стипендию.  
— Здорово. — Что-то в голосе Шузо, какая-то фальшивая нота выдает, что нифига это не здорово.  
— Кажется, их больше волновало то, что я азиат, чем мои спортивные достижения и общественная деятельность, — Тацуя пожимает плечами.   
В кипящем котле Лос-Аанджелеса варится четыре миллиона жителей. В Токио — четырнадцать. Так почему второй раз он сталкивается так не к месту именно с Ниджимурой Шузо?   
— Американцы... У тебя номер телефона поменялся? — спрашивает Шузо не к месту, снова кривит губы, и вдруг сквозь этого нового, взрослого и чужого человека просвечивает кто-то другой. Тот странный парень, которого Тацуя схватил за руку на баскетбольной площадке в комптонских задворках и сказал: «Бежим!» И который побежал.   
Тот, которому Тацуя чуть не написал «ты мне нравишься». Или «ты знаешь, я влюбился в тебя еще тогда, в Комптоне».   
Между ними висят два года радиомолчания, билет в заднем кармане Тацуи, его стипендия в Стэнфорде и вступительные в Тодай, которые предстоят Шузо. Но Тацуя диктует цифры чужим немеющим языком, давит его кончиком на зубы изнутри, но ничего не чувствует. Слов тоже нет.  
— Я позвоню, — обещает Шузо.   
«Не звони!» — хочется сказать Тацуе.   
— Хорошо, — говорит он. И прибавляет почти виновато: — У меня самолет.   
— Да, — Шузо смотрит на табло. Наверное, ищет строчку с надписью «Лос-Анджелес». Тацуе нет нужды вглядываться, он и так знает, что еще немного, и этот рейс улетит нахрен без него. — Да, самолет.   
— Ну, увидимся, — произносит он, отвернувшись, и сам себе не верит. — Пока.   
— Пока. — Тацуя успевает сделать пару шагов прочь, когда Шузо тихо говорит: — Тацуя... Я скучал.  
Только Ниджимура Шузо может быть таким. Он весь Тацуе против шерсти, даже на расстоянии в шесть тысяч миль. А сейчас их разделяют всего три метра, и Тацуе до сведенных пальцев хочется схватить его за руку и сказать: «Бежим!»

Смс приходит, когда Тацуя смотрит, как взлетная полоса медленно ползет под крылом.   
«Я приеду на каникулы».  
Тацуя прикрывает глаза и набирает ответ. Двоеточие и скобку.   
«Я приеду», — повторяет Шузо.  
Тацуя сжимает веки и четко видит в разноцветной темноте, как он хмурится и кривит губы, нажимая на кнопки.   
— Господин, — укоряет стюардесса, — пожалуйста, выключите телефон.   
— Да, конечно, — говорит Тацуя.   
«Я тоже скучал, Шу», — пишет он, прежде чем вырубить трубку. 

В Лос-Анджелесе солнечно, плюс двадцать шесть.   
Девушка в окошке долго пялится в его паспорт со свежей печатью, переспрашивает трижды, но все же выдает билет до Нариты. Она немного приподнимается со своего места, чтобы лучше разглядеть Тацую. Тот улыбается легко и безмятежно, в желтых, полных солнца окнах он видит, как самолеты отрываются от земли и встают на крыло.  
В конце концов, Тодай ничуть не хуже Стэнфорда, а до экзаменов еще почти полгода, и у него будет время подготовиться.   
Да, ему не очень-то нравится Япония. Но теперь он знает, наконец, что есть вещи, которые искупают любые дожди, холода и простуды.


End file.
